


Don't you want me to stay with you?

by Artemisausten



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vampire AU, and maybe billy using you, brief mentions of torture but only as part of the story, frank castle mentioned - Freeform, sad billy backstory, this is mainly just porn guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemisausten/pseuds/Artemisausten
Summary: Billy Russo wants power. He wants to feel powerful, to be invincible. He wants the rush of strength and control that would flow through his veins, the heat and desire that would come with hearing the sound of a human heart beating. He wants, needs, to be turned.Billy Russo wants to be a vampire, and he’s willing to do whatever it takes to make it happen—including fucking you. “Do it.”_______A fic written for a vampire/vampire hunter AU smut request on tumblr, that I really got into and now I want to do another.
Relationships: Billy Russo & Reader, Billy Russo/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Don't you want me to stay with you?

Billy Russo wants power. He wants to feel powerful, to  _ be  _ invincible. He wants the rush of strength and control that would flow through his veins, the heat and desire that would come with hearing the sound of a human heart beating. He wants,  _ needs _ , to be turned.

Billy Russo wants to be a vampire, and he’s willing to do whatever it takes to make it happen—including fucking you. “ _ Do it. _ ”

You grin down at him, running your open palms over his bare chest, tracing the lines of his abs and the scars that he’s collected over the years from hunting people like you. You grind your hips over his, dragging your wet pussy over his cock in a torturously slow motion, teasing him as you straddle his hips. It’s likely the best torture the vampire hunter has ever had to endure in his life, you think. It’s certainly nicer than anything the vampires who gave him these scars did to him. “Do what?” You ask with a toothy grin, letting your sharp canines glint in the low lighting of the bedroom. This is one of many nights where Billy has snuck away from his Marine unit to come see you in the little safe house you agreed to meet at. It’s one of many nights that you’ve tumbled into bed with him, struggling out of clothes, barely managing to keep whatever Billy needs to wear back intact before he slams you back against a wall and takes you.

Or onto the rickety wooden table in the corner, holding your legs open for him as he slams his cock deep inside of you and drives the table into the wall with each thrust.

Or onto the bed, where the two of you are now, where you climb above him and find yourselves like this. You like to take your time with Billy, dragging your tongue over his chest, over each rib and scar and sensitive spot, teasing at a nipple and laughing against his skin when you feel him shiver. You run a hand over his hard length, stroking him slowly with a firm motionthat leaves Billy starting to pant as he gazes up at you.

Then you do what you’re doing now, teasing him with your own body, letting your wet heat move over him and watching with an amused satisfaction as Billy’s nostrils flare and he grits his teeth and waits impatiently for more.

He’s been waiting impatiently for weeks now, you think, for you to bite him. To turn him. He’s grown desperate for it, you think as you gaze down at him, letting out a sharp breath as your slit glides over the tip of his cock and it slides inside you the tiniest bit. He nearly growls when he responds. “ _ You know what.  _ **_Do it_ ** .”

You gaze down at him, feigning a curious, thoughtful expression, propping yourself on one arm as you reach down and move Billy’s cock into the right position, sliding down over him slowly until he’s fully inside of you and you grind your hips down into his, savoring the sensation of his cock with every tiny shift of your body. “Do this?” You force yourself to take even breaths as you arch and shift above him, pushing off of him and slamming your body into his again with an easy precision that hits you in that spot that makes your entire body hum with pleasure. “Is this what you want?”

You know it’s not what he wants as you grin down at him, your body on fire with sensation at this little game with Billy. The way he looks up at you, annoyance mixed with desire. The way he touches you, reaching up to glide his hands up your waist, over your ribs to cup your breasts, squeezing them lightly as you shift over him again, pulling off and driving him back inside of you slowly. It’s not what Billy wants and you know it, and Billy knows that you know it. He knows you well enough by now to know that you’re enjoying this, that you wouldn’t make it easy on him.

You’d thought he was mad the first time you met him, captured by the Marines Special Forces unit as part of the government’s anti-vampire task force. Billy had been a pathetic orphan, his family killed in a vampire raid, when he’d been recruited into the Marines alongside Frank Castle. He’d been fighting for them for years, watching his men, his friends and adopted family, die in a bloody battle that seemed to never end. He hated every moment of it, had wanted a different life almost from the moment ten-year-old Billy was issued too big fatigues and given a cot beside a boisterous, too-nice-for-his-own-good Frank. Billy should hate the vampires for the things they’ve done, the things he’s seen them do. He should hate you. He should have handed you over to his unit when he’d found you, separated from the rest of your coven, weak from the wounds you’d received in battle. He should have taken you in and watched and jeered as you were mercilessly tortured for information until you were too weak to be useful anymore.

Billy Russo should have done anything but let you go, but he had other plans. He’s had enough of fighting. He’s had enough of losing and watching people die. He’s had enough of being stuck in that unit, sent out on suicide missions, knowing that he’ll be lucky to die before he gets caught by an enemy again and has to endure another endless torture, only to be rescued by Frank at the last possible moment. He wants to live, to win, to be powerful enough that he never feels fear or loss ever again.

He wants to strangle you and fuck you and let you bite him all at once for each slow slap of your hips against his, each stroke of his cock burying deep inside of you as he takes heavy breaths and grits his teeth and his hands squeeze your breasts just a little bit tighter.

He wants  _ everything _ , he thinks, including this. You gasp in surprise as Billy pulls his upper body from the bed, the hard muscles in his chest pulling taut with the motion, and his hands move down to your waist to support you as you slam his cock inside of you again, driving in at a new angle that makes you let out a full bodied moan and your eyes drift closed. He wants to fuck you here in this room until you’re too tired to leave, until you can’t even get out of the bed, and you can’t resist changing him for another moment. He leans forward and moves his open mouth over your breast, letting his moist, hot breath drift over your skin lightly before stroking it with his tongue. Your hands drift to his hair, fingers curling over the short buzz cut of the Marines as his lips find a nipple and he teases at it with his mouth, teeth gently scraping over it and squeezing just enough that your body stills while he tastes the hard bud. You arch your back so your hips are firmly placed against his, every inch of him still buried inside of you, and push your chest out for Billy to work, making quiet, breathy moans with each move of Billy’s tongue or his fingers moving to tease the other nipple. Your body clenches against him inside of you and Billy nearly growls at the feeling of your tightness around him. His hands leave your hips to pull your body flush against his, nipples pressing into his chest as your body aches for more stimulation and Billy’s mouth is inches from yours.

“Do it,” he urges you again, his grip hard, fingers digging into you. If you weren’t what you are, he would be hurting you, but then if you weren’t what you are...well, this wouldn’t be happening, either. He shifts his weight on the bed to drive his hips up against you, shifting his cock inside of you and sending a shock of pleasure through both of you. He gazes at you with those dark brown eyes, darker still in the dim of this room and the lust you can see in them, lips moving in to brush against yours. “Do it, Y/N.  _ Do it now _ .”

You huff at him, not moving to pull away, still aching for more. It’s taking all your self control to stay still like this, to not push Billy back on the bed and do what you want with him. Or to let him do what he wants with you. You don’t care who gets to have their way, as long as one of you is on top and you get to cum before it’s over. “Why should I turn you into a vampire, Billy Russo?” You watch him carefully, knowing whatever answer he gives is going to be inadequate. You’ve asked the question before, a hundred times over, and Billy has never once answered it without hedging or lying or coming up with an excuse. You’ve begun to wonder whether Billy even knows why he wants it at all. “Why do you want me to turn you?”

Billy gives you that charming smile, the one he reserves especially for lying and convincing women to go to bed with him. His grip on your hips loosens as his hands move to stroke over your waist in gentle caresses, easing you into position to start moving over him again. He holds your gaze, never looking away, never letting on that maybe he’s not telling you the whole truth, even if you both know that he isn’t. “So I can be with you forever, Y/N.” He leans forward and kisses you softly, taking full advantage of the opportunity to deepen the kiss when he sees it. His voice is heavy and low when he adds, “Don’t you want me to stay with you?”

It’s a lie. You know it’s a lie. Billy knows that you know it’s a lie. He knows that neither of you cares that much. Part of the appeal of this, he thinks, is the thrill, the danger of it. You’re enemies, sworn to hate each other, to kill each other. You’re meeting in secret as lovers, sneaking away from your fellow soldiers to this space, night after long night. Billy wants you to change him, begs and prods you each time he’s with you, and you want to.

God help you, you want to. You don’t care why Billy’s asking or what he gets out of it. You just want Billy like this, and you want to push him back onto the bed and sink your teeth into that one pulsing spot on his neck, and feel Billy’s arms go limp around you as your bite begins his transformation. 

You want to feel what it’s like to be with Billy when he’s newly turned, all that new strength and endurance, the way it could come out in your bed. 

You let out one single, bitter laugh as you reach down and move his hands from your waist, using all your force to push him back down onto the bed and holding his wrists out to his sides. Your body is fully aroused, sex and desire mixing with that deeper, darker primal need.  _ Blood. _ “Hold on for now, and I’ll give you what you want after.”

Billy watches you pull back and straighten on his waist again, his hands remaining where you left them as you angle yourself and begin to move, reveling in each little feel of his cock as you pump your body over his and take him inside you over and over. You can feel the pleasure ratcheting up with each thrust of your hips, the sound of skin slapping against skin as Billy hisses and moans and your breath grows unsteady reaches you absently. It’s dangerous, these liaisons of yours, and foolish, and so,  _ so  _ good that each second your body edges closer to release is a second that you think you might just die right there—your immortal life, snuffed out of existence in the blink of an eye, all because you had to have this. 

You lean forward over Billy as you feel yourself reaching that peak, hands fisting in the sheets underneath as you rest your hands on either side of his head and let release wash over you and moan Billy’s name. Your body slows and you prop yourself over Billy, leaning in to brush your lips against his slowly, feeling his hips bucking underneath you at the sudden loss of movement when he’s so close to his own climax. But you have something better, you think, claiming his lips in a slow, dominating kiss. Something he wants even more than that.

Billy doesn’t have time to think about what you’re doing, about what he  _ wants _ you to do, before you’ve sunk your sharp teeth into his neck. His hands shoot up from where you’d left them, reaching for your shoulders like he’s going to push you away and gripping them so tightly that his knuckles turn white. His entire body tenses underneath you as you taste Billy— _ really _ taste Billy—for the first time and he takes heavy, pained breaths underneath you. All thoughts of sex are quickly forgotten, anything else besides this, besides the taste of Billy’s blood and what you’re about to do next, has lost all its meaning.

You don’t move away until you feel Billy relax underneath you, his hard body going limp from exhaustion and your bite. He looks weak and pale, and even though it’s not the first time you’ve seen a human in such a state, you can’t help feeling a little unsettled at the sight of Billy that way. You don’t want to make this last too long, you think as you reach for a knife from the bedside and prepare to let Billy drink your blood. You prefer Billy when he’s at the peak of his strength, and Billy Russo as a vampire?

Well, that would be a sight to behold, and a sight to fear.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated as I live for external validation and cookies. Also, find me on tumblr @artemisausten and give me another smutty Billy prompt--and make it dirty! ;P I'm game to write it!


End file.
